Body and Soul
by illspillmyheartx
Summary: Season 5- Spike get's sick and a visitor comes to Wolfram and Hart....Chapter 6 (FINALLY!)
1. Black Scaly Demon

A/n-Well I see my story interested you in some way.but before you read it I just want to let you know that none of the characters in this story belong to me except for the "black scaly demon" that your about to meet..all the others belong to Joss Whedon. but the plot belongs to me as well..well here goes the story.btw sorry for the title (  
  
1. Black Scaly Demon  
  
*********  
  
The demon threw all of its weight at Spike causing him to fall to the ground. Spike pushed the massive creature off of him in just a manner of seconds. He then saw that Angel was finally waking up from being knocked out a moment before. Spike yelled a warning to him as the black scaly demon made his way in his direction. "Get up you stupid Git!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm awake you idiot!" Angel yelled back.  
  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Spike commented to himself.  
  
Angel threw a punch at the monster, causing minimal effect. Seeing that both vampires would be needed to kill the demon, Spike ran at it. He jumped on the demon's back creating a distraction. Angel picked up his sword from the ground and prepared to strike. Spike hung on as long as he could, but with all the thrashing of the demon he was quickly thrown backwards into a wall. Angel thrust his sword as hard as he could into black scales. The wound just agitated the demon even more and he quickly pushed Angel away.  
  
Thinking that they were going to need back up, Spike began to pick himself up off the ground again. He lifted himself up to see the enemy standing right in front of him. Not wanting to be thrown into a wall again Spike began to throw a punch. Before his punch even reached "flesh" spike felt something puncture his arm. Momentarily stunned he looked to his arm to see a stake like object jutting out. He pulled the object out quickly, trying to cause the least amount of pain possible. Knowing he would be needing help Spike yelled to Angel "Angelus, I need you over here!." He yelled.  
  
"I'm coming." Angel yelled back angrily. Finding his sword once again, Angel ran at the demon. He swung the sword at the only vulnerable part of the demon, his neck. With a satisfying crunch Angel saw the demon's head fall to the ground.  
  
"Well thank you for finally getting off your ass to help me." Spike growled, his hand covering his wound.  
  
"Are you okay?" Angel asked, half-heartedly.  
  
Spike looked at him "Do you care?" "No I guess not." Angel replied and turned around to walk back to Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"Wanker." Spike muttered to himself as he started to follow Angel.  
  
********  
  
It was just another normal day at Wolfram and Hart. People and demons were bustling about the halls and Spike and Angel were fighting, like usual. Behind the glass dividers separating Angel's office from the hallway the two champions could be seen in what looked like a heated argument.  
  
Finally after apparently not being able to take any more Spike pulled open the office door, with a strength that almost took the door off of it's hinges. As soon as he was out of the room he made sure to slam the door as hard as he possibly could. Turning around Spike bumped into a small form moving down the corridor.  
  
The woman dropped the files she had been carrying, causing a chain reaction of papers to be scattered over the carpet. Spike immediately bent down to help her pick up the papers. He may have been in a bad mood but he was still ever the gentleman. Seeing that the woman he had nearly toppled over was none other than Fred, Spike took extra care to make amends. Fred was one of the only people Spike could talk to Wolfram and Hart and he wasn't about to lose that.  
  
"I'm really sorry bout that." He replied while handing her a pile of papers.  
  
Fred was a little shocked that Spike had bent down to help her pick the mess off the floor. She had thought all she would get was a hurried apology while he stormed off to vent. Hearing his apology she looked at him "Oh it's okay, I needed to organize these papers anyways."  
  
Spike did obviously not buy this lie, standing up he looked over the ground to make sure he hadn't missed a single sheet of paper. "Do you need any help with that?" he asked. Still surprised that Spike was even still talking to her Fred took a few minutes to answer him.  
  
"Oh well you could help me carry these back to my office. I was kind of over loaded with them earlier." She smiled.  
  
Spike held out his hands "Load me up". Fred gave him two of the bigger files and they began to walk back to her office.  
  
********  
  
Upon entering the small room Spike noticed that Fred had done some redecorating since the last time she had been there. She had painted the walls a bright blue color and there were more posters hanging. Spike thought to himself how bright and cheery the room looked compared to the other offices he had seen.  
  
Spike still wasn't used to the sunlight pouring down on him from the window in Fred's office. He knew that it couldn't do anything to him, thanks to the special glass, but he still wasn't used to seeing the sun. He immediately walked over to the corner of the room that wasn't completely bathed in light.  
  
"So you need any more help with anything?" he asked, his face intent on helping. Fred was almost intrigued by how nice the vampire was acting. Of course, he wasn't always his snarky self, she had seen the soul in him before. It just wasn't often that Spike wasn't firing a rude comment every other second.  
  
"No thanks I think I can.." The sight of Spike clutching his head and falling back against the wall interrupted Fred. "Spike are you okay?" she questioned him, her voice filled with concern. Slowly straightening himself up and blinking his eyes a couple of times Spike stared back at her.  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all, must not have enough blood. I'll get right on that. What were you saying?" Spike looked at her wanting an answer.  
  
Waiting a moment to make sure he was truly okay, Fred continued. She got as far as "I was just saying." when Spike faltered once again and fell on the ground unconscious.  
  
*********  
  
A/N- well what did you think? Good, bad, ok? Feel free to tell me w/ the review button down there.*hint* if I get enough good reviews I'll hurry to update the story. i'll try as hard as I can but I also have to update my other story "Forgotten Love" (shameful self promotion) thanks! 


	2. Ugly Ass Unicorns

A/n- HOLY CRAP! I actually got more reviews for one chapter of this story than for my whole other one! I feel so loved! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.I love you (kiss noise) I'm really sorry about how long it's taken me to update, I've become one of those people I don't like (sad face). So here goes the second chapter along with another bad title!  
  
2. Ugly Ass Unicorns  
  
**********  
  
Fred ran over to the unconscious figure on her office floor. Just as she was about to call out his name the door to her office opened.  
  
"Fred the Boss wants to see you in his office about some test or something scientificy like that." Harmony said as she walked into the office looking at her clipboard. Seeing Spike on the floor she screamed, "Blondie Bear!" She then turned to Fred in full vamp face, "What did you do?" she growled.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Fred said, taken aback. "He just fell over. He said something about not having enough blood, I don't' know what happened."  
  
Harmony morphed into human face "That's not true! He just drank half an hour ago!" Seeing her mistake Harmony blushed, "Not that I was watching or anything, I mean gross!"  
  
Before Harmony could say anything else Fred interrupted her. "We should get him to the lab to see what's wrong, it could be serious." Fred looked concerned.  
  
**********  
  
Angel walked out the door of his office over to Harmony's desk. He had sent her out to get Fred about half an hour ago, which meant she should have been back about twenty-five minutes later. He looked for her at her desk but all he saw were about fifty unicorns crowding her desk. Angel had turned off the cell phone he used with Harmony and was about to turn it back on when he saw Harmony running down the hall.  
  
"Harmony when I say I need to talk to someone you are supposed to get them, not go walking around the building!" Angel said a little agitated. He then noticed that Fred wasn't behind Harmony like he had expected "Where's Fred?" he questioned.  
  
"That's why I was running," Harmony remarked a little agitated "Duh."  
  
Angel was more than a little pissed off now "Well then Harmony can you tell me why you took so long to run down to the lab to get Fred? And please say that it had nothing to do with more of those." He said motioning to Unicorn Central.  
  
"No it had nothing to do with more Unicorns" Harmony replied, accentuating the word Unicorns. "Although I could use another one." Harmony went into her own world.  
  
Angel stared at her for a moment before tapping her. "So Harmony what was such a rush that you had to run back here for?"  
  
Snapping out of her world Harmony looked back at Angel. "Oh yeah, something's wrong with Spike."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harmony repeated herself, being careful to make each word clear, "Something, is, wrong, with, Spike."  
  
Angel just stared back at her, "Great."  
  
**********  
  
A/n- yeah I know it's short but hey I'm tired and I figure I'm writing the story and there's nothing you can do about it.mwah ha ha ha (psychotic laughter ensues)! Anyways I'll probably have the third and possibly even the fourth chapter up by the end of the weekend! (It's Friday/Saturday right now) (Shocked look on face)! So don't be sad about the filler chapter, filler's good. 


	3. What is it?

A/N-hahah well I didn't make my deadline for a new chapter, no surprise there! And once again I am in a state of shock that people would actually spend their time reading MY story, oh well I'm not complaining! Sorry the last chapter was so short, I really wanted to update but I was tired so I only wrote a little, sorry (pout). Well to respond to reviews, I'm sorry angel's being a jerk, it's not that I think he's one all the time it's just I think he can be overly pissed off sometimes, did that make sense? Well anyways here goes another chapter and corny title:  
  
3. What is it?  
  
*********  
  
The walk to the lab was painful for Angel. Thoughts raced through his mind as he followed behind Harmony. What was wrong with Spike and did it have anything to do with the Shanshu Prophecy? Angel hoped with all of his un-beating heart that the prophecy had not been fulfilled.  
  
Harmony's fast pace (well as fast as her high heels would allow) slowed down as she got to the doorway of the Wolfram and Hart lab. She entered but Angel stayed behind in the middle of the hallway. Taking an unneeded breath, he walked through the door.  
  
Upon entering the spacious room Angel immediately noticed a group surrounding one particular examining table. Fred, Lorne, Wesley, and Knox were in the group along with a few other scientists. As he got closer, Angel could see Spike's unconscious figure laying on the table, leather jacket and all. "What's wrong with him." Angel asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Faces turned to acknowledge his presence and Fred spoke, "We actually don't know yet." a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Apparently he was talking with Fred and collapsed," Wesley stated.  
  
"Do you think it could have anything to do with the Shanshu prophecy?" Angel asked.  
  
"I highly doubt it, but we'll look into it." Wesley answered. "We should run some tests, see what we can find out. Fred?"  
  
"Sure we'll get right on it." Fred answered. Knox and the other scientists with him left. "We'll probably need to take his jacket off."  
  
Gunn looked up, "I'll help with that." Angel turned to leave. He was halfway to the door when Gunn spoke again. "You guys, I know I didn't an upload in the science department, but I think I found something." Angel turned around and walked over to Gunn and Wesley.  
"What," Angel started but stopped when he saw what looked like a bruise on Spike's arm. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, it looks like a bruise to me." Fred answered.  
  
Lorne who had been quiet finally spoke, "I know what it is." 


	4. Trea

A/n- Holy Moses! Reviews! I'm sorry about the delay of this chapter; therefore I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the others because they were, well, really short! To everyone who reviewed my story I want to give you a big thanks and a hug! Here it goes:  
  
4. Trea  
  
"I know what it is." Lorne spoke  
  
"You do?" Fred questioned, wondering what it could be.  
  
"Well I mean I think I might know what's wrong with the Spikester, but no, I don't think he would, I mean," Lorne was about to continue but was interrupted by Wesley.  
  
"What do you think Lorne? Anything is helpful right now."  
  
"Well there's a type of drug that causes the same things our bleached friend is going through. Like unconsciousness and the bruise like, well bruise."  
  
"A drug?" Angel asked.  
  
"Exactly, of the mystical kind."  
  
"Like Orpheus?" Gunn half stated half questioned.  
  
"It's like Orpheus, only worse."  
  
Angel wanted more information, "So this drug, does it have a name?"  
  
Lorne got back on topic. "Oh yes, sorry Angel-cakes, it's called Trea. It comes from the Treklank Demon."  
  
Angel took in the information, "What is this Trea used for and who uses it?"  
  
"Well it's sort of an anti-depressant. It makes people feel better, hence the anti-depressant part." Lorne finger quoted the word anti-depressant. "Humans rarely use it, the smallest dose can cause accidents, even death. To my knowledge only Vampire's really use it, they get humans to take it then feed of off them." Lorne paused and looked around the room at the group around him. "Trea everything that your worrying about, everything that's inside your mind, and clear it away, creating a false peace. It,"  
  
"Do the people using Trea act any differently then they would normally?" Wesley interrupted.  
  
"Well I imagine they would act a little differently, possibly more cheerful. Why? Was Spike acting strange?"  
  
Fred spoke up, "When I was talking to Spike earlier, he was the same as usual. I didn't notice anything different about him, Angel?"  
  
"Spike was his same annoying self when I saw him." Angel replied. "How long would this Trea take to cause an affect?"  
  
"Well it usually works pretty quickly but if what you say is true then I think he might have overdosed."  
  
Gunn spoke again "What happens with an overdose?"  
  
"Well all the negativity Trea is supposed to get rid of joins together. Everything that you don't want to face comes together and tries to break you. In the words of Wesley, it leads you down to hell."  
  
***  
  
A/n- haha did you guys like how I used the word "Spikester"? I think Lorne said it in Soul Purpose, maybe not. You guys I have an idea, how about when you review you give me something to include in my story, it can be anything, like an old man or a nacho machine, heheh, it will make me want to write (hint hint). Also I'm gonna finally get some actual Spike in the story yee-ah! Well I need to go procrastinate now, tah. 


	5. Reactions

A/n-Well once again I've failed to update quickly. No surprise there. But in this installment I would like to get to the reviews, fun. By reading them it seems that I am promising, hilarious, an instigator of short people, and a horrible person for writing cliffhangers! I am touched that people actually reviewed! By the fourth chapter I have 37 reviews, two words: HOLY CRAP! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or even read my story and even though I'm not going to really reply to any reviews I am taking them all into my brain. Now that that's said, here is the fifth chapter!  
  
5. Reactions  
  
********  
  
Spike stared around his surroundings. All he could see was black, it seemed like his eyes weren't even open. He tried to move but found he couldn't, it was as if he was chained to the ground. A little confused and disoriented he continued to look around himself. The last thing he remembered was being in Fred's office when he felt sick to his stomach and then nothing, darkness. Spike heard a noise coming from behind him. The noise got louder and he could tell they were footsteps. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. From what he could tell whatever had been making them was somewhere near him. He was about to look around even more when he felt a shooting pain in his stomach.  
  
********  
  
Harmony and Gunn had left Angel, Lorne, Fred, and Wesley in the lab in case anything new happened with Spike. Wesley had gotten a few of his books on Mystical remedies and potions hoping to find something on Trea. Angel, Lorne, and Fred were helping him to look through the books. The lab filled with the smell of aged books while the group looked on page after page. After two hours with no success Fred suddenly stood up with her book. "I found something!" she shrieked.  
  
"What?" Wesley questioned.  
  
Fred sat down, a frown on her face. "Never mind, it says tree not Trea." Disappointed the friends went back to their own books. After another half an hour passed by Wesley stood up.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Angel asked  
  
"No, sorry. I was just thinking that maybe we should look in more areas for this "Trea". I was going to try and get a team to look around any places it might be dealt in, that is if it's alright with you?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Sure Wes go right ahead we haven't found anything here." With that Wesley left the room. Looking to the other two people remaining in the lab, "You guys can leave too. We've looked in these books for a few hours, now. A little break won't hurt."  
  
Lorne protested, "Angel-cakes were fine. Right Fred?"  
  
"Right" Fred agreed. "Besides I was just getting to a part in the book which might be helpful. But first, Angel do you have any idea how or when Spike might have gotten injected with the drug? I think it could help narrow our research a lot."  
  
"I don't know. Last night all we did was go patrolling on a tip about a demon on the streets. We found the demon, fought, and killed it. That's all I remember. Wait a second-"  
  
"Angel?" Fred questioned. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, it's just, it's probably nothing really but last night the demon we were fighting stabbed Spike in the arm. Could that be it?"  
  
"I don't know but it's worth a try. What did this demon look like?"  
  
"It was all black except for red eyes. It had a scaly texture too. Do you think we can look for it?"  
  
"I think so." Lorne said "We'll get right on it."  
  
Angel glanced over at Spike and noticed the blond vampire had a mixture of pain and sadness on his face. Suddenly the vampire began to writhe in pain as his shirt was beginning to be shredded by what seemed like an invisible knife. Angel ran to Spikes side. "Lorne what's happening?" Angel yelled, concerned.  
  
The other two in the room joined him by the ill vampire. "If I'm right this happens in some cases. From what I know some times things that happens in the minds of people infected with trea becomes real. Whatever Spike is fighting in his mind must be pretty strong for his wounds to become physical."  
  
Fred was pained to see Spike in pain. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Lorne didn't know what to say "I'm not sure right now pumpkin," he said with a frown "We have to find out more."  
  
"Well I'm not going to wait for him to die because of some measly demon." Angel declared. "Will you guys stay here? I'm going to see If Wesley has found anything. Call me if anything else happens."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Angel left the room and was walking down the hall when he saw Eve coming from another wing right in his direction. "Angel!" she called. "I've been looking all over for you. I heard something was wrong with our Billy Idol look-alike."  
  
"Congratulations." Angel sourly replied as he continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Eve continued towards Angel. "So what's wrong? Another little twist from the Senior Partners maybe? Or maybe-" She was cut off by angel  
  
"Eve,"  
  
"Yes Angel?"  
  
"Shut up." Angel said as he walked right past her.  
  
********  
  
Harmony sat at her desk staring into space, like usual. She was thinking about how Spike was doing. She knew that they would never have a serious relationship but she still cared about her Blondie-Bear. Snapping out of her daze she begin rifling through the papers on her desk trying to get organized. She was just about to reorganize her unicorn collection when she heard an annoyed cough, as if someone was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Excuse me" the annoyed women exclaimed.  
  
"One second." Harmony replied in a very non-cheerful way. She placed the unicorn she was holding down and finally looked up from her desk. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Harmony? You work here?" the women half questioned half yelled. "Does Angel know?"  
  
"Uh duh." Harmony answered in an angry tone. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be traveling the world or something."  
  
"Yeah, this is that "or something". Where's Angel I need to talk to him."  
  
Harmony thought over her possible answers. She could say that Angel was in a meeting, that's what she usually said when she didn't want to get him, or she could say he was out. She was not going to tell this woman that Angel was trying to cure a sick Spike. That was out of the question. Thinking it over for a few seconds she replied, "He's out right now, but I'll tell him you stopped bye. Tah!"  
  
Harmony thought she was in the clear just when her phone rang. Forgetting that it was on speaker she excused herself and answered. "Harmony is Angel still in the lab?" she heard Wesley ask. Seeing her mistake she quickly picked up the phone and answered, all the while the woman staring at her in suspicion. "Why no Wes he's not in there anymore. In fact I think I just saw him leave for lunch." Her guest was obviously not buying it but Harmony continued in the act. "Well I hope you find him." She continued the conversation a few seconds longer, while Wesley had hung up after Harmony first replied.  
  
"Ok then I guess I'll just go back to my hotel, will you tell Angel I stopped by?" the woman asked.  
  
"Sure!" Harmony said then under her breath she added a "yeah right" thinking she had fooled her guest she went back to reorganizing her unicorns. After a few moments she realized she hadn't seen anyone go down the hall leading to the front door. "Oh Crap."  
  
*********.  
  
A/n- Yeah I know good covering up! Yes I pride myself on that. Well I hope this chapter's a little bit longer than the others. It looks like it on my Microsoft word! Hehe sorry. Well until next time! 


	6. The Visitor

A/n Crap I need to do some damage control, I just re read the last chapter and it sounds very slash, definitely not what I was aiming for, so if you got your hopes up sorry!  So there won't be that much concern on Angel's part, I mean there will be, just not of the homosexual nature.  Here it goes:

**6.  The Visitor**

*********

            A woman walked through the halls of Wolfram and Hart searching for the CEO.  It seemed to be about closing time because the farther she walked into the actual heart of the building the less people she saw.  She was just about to give up her search when she spotted a blonde walking hurriedly down the hall.  Before the woman passed her the visitor grabbed her by the arm.  "Excuse me but do you know where I could find Angel?"  

            Eve stared at the stranger. It wasn't everyday a strange woman grabbed her arm with the strength this one did.  "Strong grip you got there." She stated.  Reverting to her normal talkative self she continued, "You work out?"

            The woman ignored her question and loosened her grip "Sorry.  It's just I really need to see Angel.  I've been looking for him but no one's telling me anything.  Do you know where he is?  And let me warn you I've been looking for a while so if you give me wrong directions I might have to hunt you down."  

            Eve smiled and laughed, "I'm sure you have.  Now what did you say your name was?" she asked.

            "I didn't." the woman smugly replied.  

            Eve's smile turned upside down as the woman reminded her of Cordelia.  For a slight moment she considered the notion of the woman actually being Cordelia then threw the thought away.  When given her job Eve had been given very detailed descriptions of all the women Angel had had relationships with in his time.  From what she could tell the one standing in front of her could be any of them.  

            "Excuse me but do you know where Angel is or not?" the woman huffed.

            Seeing that the ball could be in her court Eve decided to give Angel a little surprise.  "Come to think of it I think I just saw him leaving the lab, you can wait for him there. I'll show you the way." Eve smiled and led the way down the hall. 

********

            Angel paced back and forth in front of the windows in his office.  Wesley had just called him to say that it was very hard finding any information on this 'Treklank' demon Angel and Spike had fought, but had found a lead that might prove useful.  While Wesley investigated his lead Angel stayed in his office and thought about things.  Was this Trea really strong enough to kill Spike?  Sure Angel didn't have a vast amount of affection towards Spike, and Spike did everything he could to piss him off, but now that he had a soul he didn't want him to die either.  Spike had and still could do a lot of good.  Angel wasn't going to let him die just because of some demon he hadn't even heard of.  If Spike was going to die it would be during an apocalypse, he deserved that.

Angel continued to pace.  He couldn't help but think if he should call Buffy.  After all Angel knew there had been a time when they were close, and if Buffy found out Spike had come back from the dead then died once more, she would kill Angel.  Angel wasn't just out to save his own ass though; Buffy had a right to know Spike was back.  He decided he would call her and tell her over the phone about the situation and was walking over to his desk when he heard a knock at his door.

Angry that he was interrupted from his much needed phone call Angel spoke roughly "Come in." Harmony opened the door and walked in few steps when Angel spoke again, "What is it Harmony?  I was just about to call someone."

"Well Boss, you have a visitor." Harmony replied meekly.

"Send them in." 

"I can't" Harmony stated nervously 

Angel looked at Harmony with a fierce look on his face "Why not?"

"Well your going to laugh about this later, but"

"Harmony just tell me."

"Well you see, I sort of lost them."

"You lost them?"

"Yeah." Harmony nervously laughed.  'They were wondering where you were and I told them but they wouldn't wait for me to call you so they left on their own."

"You're lying." Angel detected "Should I be worried about this visitor?" Angel questioned.  "Is it someone I know?"

"Well you see it was-" Harmony was cut off by Gunn walking into the office.

"Boss we got a problem." 

********

            Wesley entered the Demon Bar he had been standing in front of.  It was a dingy sort of place with bad lighting that he had found at the end of an alley, hidden away from humans.  As soon as he had taken two steps into the place all the demons that were sitting turned to look at him.  Behind him Wesley heard his team enter also, with their weapons.  Ignoring them the demon's turned back around to resume what they were doing.

            Wesley made his way through the crowded room to the back looking for the actual bar.  Finding it he then waited for the bartender to acknowledge his presence.  Wesley was shocked to see it was a human.  The man was wearing a white shirt covered with stains and reminded Wesley all too much of Willy.  "What do you want?" the man asked while wiping a glass.  "We don't get too many humans in here."

            "No.  I didn't think so." Wesley agreed looking around his surroundings.  "I need some information on a demon.  I heard you might have it."

            "What kind of demon?"

            "Treklank."

            "Sorry can't help you.  Never heard of it before."  The man continued to wipe the glass while he turned around.

            "I don't believe you.  Sorry it had to come to this."  Wesley made motion and one of the members of his team grabbed the bartender by his neck and pulled him over the bar.  "Let's try this again.  What do you know about the Treklank demon?"  Wesley asked the man as he was slouched against the front of the bar.

            "I still don't know what you're talking about."

            "You're lying to me again." Wesley stated, "Your going to tell me what you know or I will get mad.  You don't want to see me mad."

            Apparently the man didn't want to see Wesley mad and he broke down "Fine.  I'll tell you all I know."

            "That's what I wanted to hear." 

********

            Pain shoot through Spike's.  He couldn't see his assailant; a mist of some sort covered them.  But he could see the knife that jutted out of his stomach, causing him pain.  He tried to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.  Suddenly the mist in front of him cleared and he could see the form in front of him clearly.  He looked up at the face he had and still loved "Buffy?"

*********

            "Buffy?  Buffy was here and you didn't tell me?"  Angel asked Harmony incredulously as she, himself, and Gunn walked to the lab.  

            "Look on the bright side she may still be here."  Harmony replied.  "I didn't tell her where you were because you were with Spike, and you know that whole situation."

            "Your right." 

            Harmony's jaw dropped.  "What?"

            "I haven't said anything to her about Spike yet.  So that was a good idea not telling her where I was.  She won't walk in on anything she's not prepared for."  Angel answered.

            "And that's where our problem begins." Gunn put in  "It seems our very own Eve decided to take matters into her own hands and show Buffy where the lab is.  I saw them walking down there a few minutes ago.  Good thing this place is so big.  Just to be sure I asked one of the other lawyers to talk to Eve, distract her, so we could get there first."

            "Thanks Gunn." 

            "No problem."

            "Harmony I need you to go back to your desk, take any calls you get from Wesley and call me if he calls."

            "Sure thing Boss." Harmony replied happy Angel wasn't angrier with her.

            "So what exactly are we going to do about this situation?" Gunn asked.

            "I don't know."

********

            Fred looked up from her book when she heard Spike saying something.  "Do you hear that?" she asked Lorne

            He looked up from his book also "Yes peaches I do.  Don't worry he'll calm down in a second."  Lorne looked sadly over at Spike.  

            Regardless of what he had said Fred walked over to Spike.  As she noticed that the blood from Spike's wounds had gone through the bandages they had put on him.  She began to put fresh ones on when Spike started murmuring again.  Fred leaned in closer trying to hear him.

            Lorne hearing Spike also stood up and walked over to the vampire. "What's he saying?"

            "Buffy." Fred replied

            The two were startled when they to here a voice from behind them.

            "Yes?"  

*******

A/n- So I lied there wasn't really any spike in this chapter sorry.  I tried, okay not really, but hey it's late I need to sleep.  You guys should just be happy I actually updated!  I have a confession you guys.  The reason that I haven't updated this for so long is because my obsession with the show Angel has left the building.  I used to be obsessed, utterly wackily obsessed, but now I'm obsessed with other things and my passion for Angel fan fic has left as well.  It really makes me sad.  But I am determined to finish this story, DETERMINED!  So don't give up on me. 


End file.
